


want

by dollsteeth



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Cool, High School AU, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, blowjob, i just really like mark sucking johnny off idk, jaehyun is the sad third weel, more porn baby, yeah thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsteeth/pseuds/dollsteeth
Summary: jaehyun is just really tired of johnny and mark’s shit





	want

when mark showed up to the party, he didn’t expect to end up in the closet making out with his crush. but there he was, pinned against a wall playing 7 minutes in heaven with johnny seo. the pair were tangled together, their lips staying pressed against each other as they shared alcohol-flavoured spit. their heated kiss was soon broken as jaehyun knocked on the door.

“time’s up, hands out of pants,” he chuckled, opening the door. the pair had separated, trying to play it off as if they had just been talking, but their ruffled hair and swollen lips betrayed them. jaehyun shook his head at his friends, before going off to pay attention to the next couple. johnny and mark shared a look, before splitting off. they didn't see each other for the rest of the party.

when they returned to school, mark expected something from johnny. he didn’t know what, but he thought there would be at least an acknowledgement of his existence. but the week dragged by, and johnny had barely glanced in his direction. mark was confused, he didn’t know why his friend was being so distant. it made the boy nervous, he didn’t want to lose johnny. even just as friends, mark loved johnny. he couldn’t stand to see his friend slip away from his grip.

johnny couldn’t bear to look at mark, guilt bubbling in his chest every time. his usual drunk makeouts and hookups didn’t affect him like this, but something about the innocent doe-eyed boy made him feel bad. he didn’t want to throw away their friendship, but when mark looked at him with his eyes filled with longing johnny couldn’t help but think about ruining him. half of him felt bad, but the other half wanted to pin mark down and claim him, mess him up for the whole world to see. johnny wanted mark to himself, but he wanted mark to stay the innocent puppy-like boy he was.

jaehyun had to watch both of their crises over the week, and once it reached friday he snapped. he grabbed johnny and mark, dragged them to the bathroom and locked them in a stall, leaning on the door so they couldn’t escape. mark tried the door, before quickly giving up and turning to johnny. but before he could open his mouth, johnny was kissing him. the younger melted into the kiss, immediately reciprocating the rough, desperate movement of johnny’s lips.

the pair let their hands roam around each other’s bodies, exploring the flesh that had seemed so out of reach for the past week. they moved in sync, almost as if they were dancing against each other’s skin. johnny pulled away for a breath, and mark took the opportunity to drop to his knees, looking up to johnny to silently ask if he could continue.

“fuck, mark. yes,” johnny whispered, and mark undid the elder’s belt, pulling his pants and boxers down. he wrapped a hand around johnny’s cock, taking a second to figure out how he would go about doing it. he was inexperienced, and it showed, but the innocence mark displayed turned johnny on more, and he gently put his hand in mark’s hair and guided his pretty mouth onto his dick. mark tried to take johnny’s whole length, but couldn’t help but gag before he reached the base, tears welling up in his big eyes. he pulled back slightly and decided to use his tongue, licking up and down johnny’s shaft enthusiastically. johnny had to choke back moans as he watched the boy before him, drool covering his lips already, dripping onto the floor.

“such a messy baby,” he chuckled, cutting himself off with a moan as mark gagged on his dick once again. mark looked up at johnny with a mouth full of dick, tears gently leaking out of his eyes, and johnny pet his hair before thrusting slightly into the younger’s mouth, earning another gag and more tears. johnny was sure that mark on his knees was the prettiest sight he’d ever seen, and he managed a soft smile between the moans he was letting slip past his lips.

mark was nervous, despite initiating the situation, and he hoped that he was doing well enough. he was all tongue, only sucking occasionally, and he seemed to drool more every time he hear johnny’s low moans come from above him. he felt johnny thrust gently into his mouth again, and he choked slightly, more tears falling out of his eyes. he looked up at johnny and saw the elder’s head thrown back, a hand covering his mouth, even though it wasn’t doing much to cover up the obscene sounds that fell out of it.

mark attempted to take all of johnny once more, and johnny came with a loud grunt, leaving mark slightly stunned. johnny stroked his hair gently, whispering to him.

“swallow, babyboy.”

mark did as he was told, and fumbled with johnny’s pants before shakily getting to his feet. johnny pulled him close and quickly jerking mark off, the younger blushing as he came almost immediately. johnny reached his cum-covered hand up to mark’s mouth, wiping the younger’s chin clean of cum and drool on the way. mark obediently licked johnny’s fingers clean, moaning slightly as he took johnny’s fingers all the way into his mouth, never breaking eye contact.

“thank you, hyung,” mark said, his voice hoarse and scratchy. johnny smirked, proud of himself for making that happen to the innocent boy. he had ruined mark, and he was happy. he had his mark, he had claimed him, and he was sure he wouldn’t let anybody touch his baby.

johnny knocked on the door and jaehyun opened it, shaking his head at them before walking away without a word. they returned to class, and when asked, mark just said his raspy voice was on account of the fact he was coming down with a cold.

**Author's Note:**

> part two of dropping random shit hope you enjoyed   
leave kudos or a comment if you wanna  
i’m boutta pass out  
thanks for reading


End file.
